What's Wrong with Spongebob?
by WWESpongefan
Summary: Sandy is worried that hers and Spongebob's friendship might not be as strong as it used to be. What is Spongebob hiding from her?


**(Some ideas just come to me. This idea came to me through a dream. In my dream it almost seemed like a real episode. I've got to do this idea now while it's still in my head. I promise I will get to Jellyfish Man after this.)**

**What's wrong with Spongebob?**

**(Sandy's POV)**

I don't know what's up with that sponge, sometimes he comes over and sometimes he doesn't. He'll go for weeks without seeing me, yes I know he's a busy guy but he used to try to see me every day. Whenever he does come around he doesn't really act like himself anymore. He puts on a smile but I can tell that there is something wrong. Something is bothering him and as his friend I can't help but be a little concerned. Last time he came over I asked him what was bothering him and he seemed to play it off like nothing was wrong. Maybe there isn't anything wrong with him, but still something seems different about him. It saddens me to think this, but I think we are losing our once close bond, we were two friends that couldn't get any closer, but now with the way things are going I'm not so sure.

It was at least after seven and the sun was starting to go down. Sandy was in deep thought about her friend that she didn't really seem to notice him come in.

"Hi Sandy!"

Sandy jumps at this because she had no idea that he was there.

"Ah! Oh sorry Spongebob I didn't see or hear you come in, I was deep in my thoughts."

"Oh well sorry I scared you Sandy. I probably should have called you first. I wasn't really sure if I should come over this late, but I saw you sitting at your table so I thought why not so here I am."

"It's good to see you Spongebob, I'm sure you worked today based on the fact that you're still wearing your hat. So how was work today Spongebob?"

"Oh you know the usual... at first the day starts off a little bit slow, and then by noon things really get busy. Plankton always tries to steal the formula, but we always stop him. Then at the end of the day things start to slow down again. You know I'm not really in it for the money, I love my job so much that I would be willing to work for free."

"Yeah you sure do love your job, I'm sure that it's the most important thing in your life."

"Well… it is important to me, but not the most important thing."

Sandy was shocked by this, because lately all that she ever heard him talk about was his job. She was curious to know what was more important.

"It's not? Well if you don't mind me asking… what is the most important thing in your life?"

Spongebob froze and tried to think of something quick. He didn't want to spill the beans just yet about her being the most important thing.

"That would have to be… my little Gary. Yeah Gary and I have been through everything together. He's not just a pet; he's always been considered family to me."

Sandy smiled at this; she knew how much he loved his snail. He would do anything for Gary.

"So… is there any particular reason why you came over Spongebob?"

"Just to see how you were doing I guess… It is pretty late though so I guess I should get home, I'll see you later Sandy."

He walks out the door.

"Yeah… see you later."

**(Sandy's POV)**

He seemed like everything was ok tonight, or maybe he's just gotten so good at hiding it that I just didn't notice. It was a bit surprising to me when I found out that there was something that he cared about more than his job. Then again… it took him a while to answer when I asked him. He could have just used Gary as the first thing that popped into his head, it could be something else.

The next day seemed really weird for Sandy, Spongebob came over to her treedome again but he was acting all strange. Sandy noted his behavior and noticed that something was different about him.

**(Sandy's POV)**

Something seems strange about him today… he seems unusually happy today. Of course this is Spongebob that we're talking about and he's usually always happy, but he seems a little too happy. Another thing I noticed is that he's been following me around a lot today, that's just a little creepy.

Spongebob is looking over at her as she was reading a book and she noticed him staring at her, she didn't really know if he ever stared at her before, but this was the first time that she noticed. Even though she was a little freaked out she decided to start talking to him.

"Hey Spongebob… is there something that you need?"

"Um no not really. What are you reading Sandy?"

"It's just a book describing how everything is made up of atoms, even you and me."

"What are atoms Sandy?"

"It's something that everything is made up of. Atoms are made up of protons, neutrons, and electrons. Protons are positively charged, electrons are negatively charged and neutrons are neutral which means that they aren't positive or negative. Every atom has a nucleus; it's the center of the atom that keeps the atom together."

Sandy got so caught up in explaining the atom that she didn't even notice the new look that Spongebob was giving her. She only noticed when she heard something from him. At first she thought that he sighed, but she continued to listen and she started to hear humming. She was slightly upset about this because she didn't think that he paid any attention to anything she just said. She noticed that he wasn't just humming, but he had another strange look on his face. She wasn't completely sure about what he was looking at, it seemed like he was in his own little world. She walked up next to him and snapped her fingers in front of his face bringing him back to reality.

"Hello… earth to Spongebob."

Spongebob then snapped out of his dazed look.

"Huh what?"

"Were you paying attention to anything I was just saying Spongebob?"

"Oh yes… every word Sandy. What you said was atoms make up everything and they have protons, neutrons and electrons which are all being held together by a nucleus."

Sandy was impressed, he actually did listen to her and he understood what she said. She was still curious about the weird look he had and the humming just moments earlier.

"Ok good so you were listening, but what was the deal with the humming and that strange look that you had on your face?"

Spongebob then purposely tried to change the subject.

"What I have something on my face… Get it off, Get it off!"

He starts running around in circles swatting at his face/helmet trying to get something off that he knew was not there.

"There is nothing on your face Spongebob."

Spongebob stops and blushes a little bit.

"Oh… silly me."

Sandy tries to bring him back on topic.

"I'll try this again… When I was talking about atoms, it seemed like you were staring at me. When I looked it was a look that I've never seen from you before. Also you were humming when you did this; I just find that a little weird."

Spongebob had to think long and hard about what he was going to say next, Sandy was starting to notice his strange behavior. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew why he was doing it. Instead of telling her why he was acting this way he got really nervous and ran out the door.

"Spongebob where are you going?"

"You know Sandy… I would love to stay, but I just remembered that I have to be at… a thing, somewhere. Bye Sandy."

As he ran out the door Sandy shook her head sadly. This wasn't the first time that he ran out like that and she knew that it probably wouldn't be the last time either. Spongebob felt bad about having to lie to her, but he was scared that she would find out his secret. They used to tell each other everything, even if something was bothering them. Sandy was worried, not only about Spongebob, but about their friendship as well. She needed to talk to him about this soon, if he would even stay that long that is. She wasn't sure if he would come over tomorrow so she decided to wait for him outside of the Krusty Krab. She got there just ten minutes before they closed and it started to rain on her.

**(Sandy's POV)**

Of course… it just had to start raining. Usually I don't care about getting wet, but this rain is cold. I still have ten minutes to wait for Spongebob to get off of work.

Since Spongebob usually stayed in the kitchen, he probably wouldn't see Sandy outside. She didn't really want to go inside because there was a chance that Spongebob could hear her so she just waited the long ten minutes. She noticed that everyone else left before Spongebob.

**(Sandy's POV)**

Wow this is actually not very shocking… Spongebob is the last one to leave the Krusty Krab. I should have waited a little longer before showing up.

She notices that Squidward comes outside, she wasn't sure if he knew it was going to rain or not or wondered if he even cared if it rained or not. Squidward was not wearing a rain coat and he was not carrying an umbrella. Just a few seconds after Squidward comes out she notices Spongebob come out, but unlike Squidward he was prepared for the weather. He came out carrying an umbrella and was walking not much farther behind Squidward. He stopped for a moment when he heard something; it was the sound of someone sneezing. That someone just happened to be Sandy, she had been out in the rain too long and now the cold was getting to her. Spongebob was surprised to see her, but also happy at the same time. Seeing her out in the rain made him concerned about her.

"Sandy what are you doing out here in the rain?"

Sandy was quiet for a few seconds but decided to tell him anyway.

"I was waiting for you to get off of work Spongebob. I was waiting for about ten minutes, but I didn't know it was supposed to rain."

"Why didn't you just come inside where it was dry and warm Sandy?"

"Because… I didn't actually want you to know that I was here. My sneeze gave me away."

Spongebob was confused, now it was his turn to ask her questions.

"Were you spying on me?"

Sandy was embarrassed because her plan of tracking him down and questioning him had back fired. She then got all defensive and angry.

"Only because you've been acting weird lately Spongebob. You hardly ever come and see me anymore and when you do, you don't act like yourself. Yesterday you basically ran out the door with some excuse when I asked you what was wrong. Maybe it's just me, but I feel like we're losing our once strong friendship Spongebob."

Spongebob's heart rate was starting to pick up.

"No Sandy… that's not it at all. It's just… complicated."

"We used to tell each other everything... now you won't tell me anything at all."

"It's not as easy as it used to be Sandy… I'm just trying to find out the right way to say it."

Sandy was getting colder as each second went by.

"I can't take it Spongebob… I'm going back to my treedome."

Sandy starts to quickly walk off, but Spongebob couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Wait Sandy… at least walk under an umbrella."

Sandy slowed down as her anger and sadness slowly died down. She still noticed Squidward ahead still walking in the rain. Why would Spongebob choose her over Squidward? It could have been because she was closer or it could have been for a different reason.

"You didn't seem very concerned about Squidward walking home in the rain."

"This is different Sandy… Squidward likes walking home in the rain so that's normal. Plus he's a sea creature and you're a mammal. I know you have fur to keep you warm, but you still seemed a little cold to me. You're still not quite used to the weather here in Bikini Bottom; the rain is much colder than what you're used to in Texas."

Sandy's mood suddenly changed again. They walked up to Sandy's treedome and Sandy was determined to find out why Spongebob was acting the way that he was.

"Don't go just yet Spongebob… You have some explaining to do."

Spongebob knew that he couldn't hide this for much longer so he took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself for any kind of question that Sandy would ask him.

"I'll try my best to answer Sandy."

"Hang on Spongebob… that's not good enough. I don't just want you to answer; I want you to answer honestly with me."

"I promise I will Sandy."

"Ok Spongebob… the first thing I want to know is why you think you have to keep things a secret from me?"

"Because… I think that you will get angry and not understand."

"Well Spongebob… I can't promise you that I won't get angry, but I'll try my best to understand."

"Ok. Now… what else did you want to ask me?"

"It seems like you've been going through some weird mood swings lately Spongebob. One minute you're all happy and laughing, then the next thing you know you're running away from me. Then yesterday you start all of this humming and you stare at me with this look in your eyes like you would have if you got to work overtime at the Krusty Krab. Also yesterday and a few other days you seem to follow me around a lot… what is wrong with you Spongebob?"

Spongebob sighed because it seemed like Sandy was starting to get angry, but since he promised to answer honestly he continued on with his answer. There was a touch of frustration in his voice.

"You know Sandy… did you ever think that maybe I act this way because I like you? Over the years I thought you would catch onto me, but you never did that I know of. You always thought of me as funny or crazy, but what you never knew was that I acted this way because I'm crazy for you Sandy. I guess I should use a different pair of words. I know you're the smartest person in Bikini Bottom and that you know a lot of things, but what I can't believe is that you didn't know that I've always been in love with you."

It was still raining outside but she could tell that Spongebob was upset.

"There… I've said all that you needed to know."

He starts to walk off, but Sandy stopped him. Then he looked at her as she blocked his path.

"Hang on Spongebob… I never thought of you as crazy… in fact I always thought of you as unique. We're all special in our own way. You always got my attention by trying to make me laugh and most of the time it worked and I always tried to get your attention by doing some kind of dangerous stunt."

"That worked… You always got my attention because I was always afraid that something bad would happen to you. Like the time that you went after the Alaskan Bull Worm… I tried to warn you over and over again, but you wouldn't listen to me."

"I know… I know… you turned out to be right and I put us both in danger."

"I didn't really care about being right Sandy… I cared about you and I was worried that I wouldn't stop you in time. It would have been my fault if you got killed."

"Your fault… How would it have been your fault?"

"Because… I loved you then too but I still didn't tell you. You still probably wouldn't have stopped anyway would you?"

"I don't know Spongebob… What I do know is that I've done some crazy things over the years, but you want to call yourself crazy for loving me… What if I told you that I love you too? Does that make me crazy too?"

Spongebob froze for a moment but then smiled.

"Hey did you really mean that Sandy… when you said that you loved me?"

Sandy smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Of course I did, but just in case you're not convinced… I'll show you."

She takes a deep breath and takes off her helmet. She puts her lips against Spongebob's lips. It takes Spongebob's mind a moment to realize what was happening. Sandy was kissing him, it was something that he had always dreamed about and now his dream became a reality. After Spongebob got out of the shocked stage he kissed her back. Finally everything made sense; they were no longer concerned about their friendship because they knew now that they would be so much more than that. Sandy finally broke the kiss because she couldn't hold her breath much longer. She put her helmet back on her head and drained the water out; she took in a few breaths of air and then spoke again.

"Are you convinced now Spongebob?"

"Yeah… I'm convinced."

Sandy smiled at him and continued to talk to him.

"You know you said that you loved me and I said that I loved you and we both kissed so guess what Spongebob."

"What?"

"I guess this makes us both crazy."

Sandy grabs his hand and gestures for him to follow her inside, but his legs move on their own. Then he just smiles and agrees with her.

"Yeah I guess it does Sandy."

**(The End)**


End file.
